Perfectly Imperfect
by HoshixXxHikari080
Summary: You are the Golden Child. With all your perfection, life was gonna have to throw you some curve balls. Maybe you weren't as perfect as you seemed... AU-ish. Reader-insert. Rated to be safe. Full Summary inside. Multiple POVs. Readerx? Vote!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Reader-insert/2nd POV. **And a jumping of POV's.** Enough said.

**Summary:** You were the Golden Child. Your sister loves you, her friends admire you, your brother adores you, and your parents' couldn't have asked for anyone better. With all your perfection, life was gonna have to throw you some curveballs. Maybe you weren't as perfect as everyone thought… Readerx?

* * *

"[Name], honey, I've made some snacks."

Your mother's voice was muffled, and you permitted her to enter your room, before the door opened. She balanced the tray in one hand skillfully, having done this a thousand times before, entering in and setting the tray next to your workspace.

Glancing to the side, you observed the finger-sandwiches, the orange juice, grapes and strawberries, bottle of chocolate syrup, and a fork. Lips twitching up into a smile, you looked up gratefully to your mother.

"Thanks Mom."

She beamed back, ruffling your hair slightly, "Of course dear. Just don't work yourself too hard."

"I won't," You replied, patting down your hair and fixing your appearance as she turned and left you to your peace. Sighing at the silence, you slipped on your headphones, and grabbed a sandwich.

Thirty minutes later, you slammed the book shut, stretching your arms as you gave a slight yawn. The headphones were now hanging around your neck, and the dishes atop of the tray were clear, save for some crumbs and the leftover trail of juice.

Glancing at your watch, you saw that it was a couple hours after twelve, meaning the sun would be bright, shining its golden rays along the earth's surface. Pulling back a curtain, you blanched at the pouring rain.

And you couldn't hear this?

There was a knock on the door, and your mother poked her head in. "Aimee's class is just about to end and I don't want her to walk home in this weather. Pick her up for me? I need to go get Aki-chan."

"No problem," You murmured, swinging your hoodie over your shoulder as you slipped out of your chair. "Have dinner ready by then?"

"Deal," Your mother pecked you on the cheek and chirped, "Love you~"

She then disappeared out the door. Chuckling silently to yourself, you shoved your arms through the sleeves before throwing on the hood, grabbing an umbrella in the process of hopping down the stairs.

Grabbing your keys, your phone whirled in your pocket, tingling your senses as you checked the screen.

'_Drive safely ;) Love Mom'_

Shaking your head in amusement, you left your house, locking the door after as you ran towards your car. It was a nice, expensive thing, pulled out of your dad's wallet for your 17th birthday, but you knew it was because of the fact you were valedictorian for your grade level all throughout high school.

Smiling as you listened to her purr, you turned on the radio and set the heater on to a low, shivering slightly as you waited for the warm air to transfer. It was a short ride to your old high school, though it _did_ take longer due to traffic from the rain.

Pulling up a stop in front of the school, you smirked slightly to yourself as people started to point and whisper to your car. Grabbing the umbrella and the other from the backseat, you spotted your sister before heading out.

* * *

The first time he saw her, Aimee and her friends had walked up to him, talking in dazed murmurs and giggles. He had paid very little attention to what they were saying, and only replying politely to their questions.

"So, Kiyo-kun, didn't you think that Matsumoto-sensei's quiz was hard?" Aimee was twirling a piece of hair with her finger, giggling (_again!_) with red blotches on her cheeks. **[1]**

Was she sick or something?

Sighing, he muttered, "No, it was extremely easy."

"Oh," She gave another giggle, this time a bit more embarrassed, and she glanced at her friends who were giggling at her.

He rolled his eyes. High school girls. Geez.

It was then his eyes focused on a sleek car smoothly driving up to the front gates. A leg popped out, one by one, and his eyes stared at the long legs covered in skinny jeans and high heels at the end. The figure slowly stepped out, before shutting the door, and approached in his direction, carrying two umbrellas, one overhead and the other by her side.

His eyes widened at the sight, and his breath stalled in his throat; dear god, she was a _goddess_…!

Long [hair color] hair trailed along her back in loose ringlets at the end and the small smile on her dainty, pink lips intensified the light of her [eye color] orbs. She wore a form-fitting shirt, but not too tight, and a thick, fur hoodie on top, unzipped, and of course the skinny jeans and heels he observed from earlier.

She walked with an air of grace and she was approaching in his direction. He had to gasp for air, unnoticed, as she came to a stop in front of him. Well, not directly so, she was more in front of…

The girl next to him.

"Aimee, are you ready to go?"

Goodness, even her voice could be compared to an angel's.

"Yeah!" The girl next to him took the umbrella that was offered. "Ummm…"

"Do your friends need a ride too?" She murmured, glancing at the two girls next to Aimee, before her eyes stopped on him. He froze under her gaze, before breathing as she focused on Aimee once more.

"Yeah," Aimee agreed, giving her umbrella to the one on her right.

_Her_ eyes focused on him once more. "Does he need a ride too?"

He stared back unblinkingly, and Aimee glanced at him timidly, unusual from her norm, "Oh, um…" She trailed off.

"No," His voice rumbled, and he had to clear his throat that suddenly went dry, "My brother is picking me up."

_She_ nodded with a small smile, before turning. "Then let's go, hm?"

He watched as the _goddess_ walked Aimee and her friends to the car, the two boarding into the backseat, while _she_ dropped Aimee off in the passenger, shutting the door after her, before walking to the driver's seat.

She entered in without a second glance.

* * *

The first time I saw her was when I was walking to my old high school. My mother had nagged me into walking my younger brother home. Since we took the train, I grabbed an umbrella and headed out.

Approaching the school, I saw my brother. Upon closer inspection, I saw a bright red blush across his cheeks, his jaw slacked open in shock and/or awe, his eyes wide.

It was a look of infatuation.

It made him look stupid.

It was strange coming from him, because he was normally calm, cool, and collected. And he was a genius; he wasn't supposed to look so, incredibly _stupid_.

Walking even closer, I saw an older teen somewhere around my age, walk up to them. After a quick exchange of words, the girls next to my brother left, following after the young woman with umbrellas held high.

Upon reaching Kiyo, shaking his shoulder and calling his name hadn't appealed to him; he simply continued to stare out into the now-empty street. Sighing in frustration, I did the next best thing.

I smacked him.

It did the trick. Kiyo spun around angrily, before seeing that it was me, and I stared at him back with a raised eyebrow.

"What's got you looking so stupid?" I asked, and the blush came back full-force.

Interesting.

"Nothing," he replied, walking next to me.

He had that look of infatuation.

I simply came to the conclusion that it was one of those love-at-first-sight kinda moments, except one-sided, because it was just an infatuation, a crush, on my brother's part, and she had no idea what she did to him.

And it was because of this, I knew I had to see her again, simply because I wanted to know _why_ my brother was so amazed by her. I was curious.

I was bound to see her again, maybe, perhaps, by hanging around Kiyo more often. It was a small world after all.

I grunted as Kiyo socked me in the arm, "Hey!"

"I wouldn't have to punch you if you answered my question," He replied calmly, reverting back to his normal self.

Scoffing, I closed the umbrella as we entered the train. "Whatever."

"Hey, Bunta-nii…" He trailed off, seeming to space out once more.

With a raised eyebrow, I stared at him. "What?"

"Ah, nothing…"

I sighed. Jesus, this kid. **[2]**

**

* * *

A/N:** And this is my new project~!

Warning: may be on super-slow update mode. Giving you a heads up now.

**[1] – **_"So, Kiyo-kun, didn't you think that Matsumoto-sensei's quiz was hard?" Aimee was twirling a piece of hair with her finger, giggling (again!) with red blotches on her cheeks._

This is based off of _Of Rikkai_ by Frozen Obsidian. I do not own, obviously, and this is like a reference, which might happen a lot. I love the info (whether factual or not, because I had no idea about all that info of those characters), and I hope she won't be angry with this reference because I didn't ask her permission beforehand. :(

**[2] – **_Jesus, this kid._

This isn't meant to cause offense, as I myself, am not Christian. It just seemed to fit better than using "Jeez." If it does offend, let me know, and I'll change it. But hopefully everyone will be flexible on these religious differences. Let's all love each other, kay? xD


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Eh, I was expecting this to have more enthusiasm. Oh well. -deadpan stare- Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part, and I'd like to get some feedback. I'm sure it's a different sort of pace than what you're used to.

Much thanks to my reviewers~

**demoncat13 – **thanks! Hope you enjoy~ :3

**Sarang-Ui Mellodi** – Haha, yeah, it's a _reader_-insert, so basically whenever a fill in the box comes in, you insert your own trait! I dunno why, I've always enjoyed reader-inserts more, and even when reading an OC fic, I would subconsciously just put myself in their shoes. Thanks for the review and hope you like! :D

**JonesMarian** – Your review made me want to cry. I'm so touched, because you're the first to have said that to me. So thank you, I greatly appreciate it. :) I hope I don't disappoint you! Thanks again~ (Your review more or less rekindled my passion for this fic and just writing fanfiction in general, so thank you! :3)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own PoT or you. All rights go to the mangaka and yourself respectively. I only own the plot. [Note: this disclaimer is for the rest of the story and will not show up again throughout the rest of the chapters. All reporters/flamers will be pointed back to this chapter. Thanks.]

* * *

You sighed happily as you took the glass of Starbucks from your mother, smiling sleepily appreciatively. It was about three in the afternoon, and yes, you just woke up.

Today was officially the start of your break, in which, while it technically _did_ start yesterday, you spent the night and early morning ardently completing three essays and a lecture due at the end of the break. They were half completed anyway, so it's not like it took _too_ long to finish.

After starting around eight… You'd had to say you fell asleep sometime around three or four in the morning. Thus, your hair was a mess, you were dressed in sweatpants and a baggy, old t-shirt of your dad's, and needed some good ol' caffeine in your veins.

And that was when your sister decided to barge in.

"**MOMMMMMMM~**"

Dear lord of all things good. If your sister was going to be _that_ loud, you might as well have been out at a concert all night. Cringing at the sudden volume and high-pitched tone of the shriek, you watched as your mother quickly dashed out of the room to shush Aimee up.

You had to say, mother dearest knew best. You absolutely adored her.

"Oh, sorry," Aimee sheepishly smiled, and you grinned back, murmuring, "Welcome back."

Your mother had made her way back into the kitchen, starting to cut up some fruits for a nice home-made smoothie. Your coffee was starting to lose its appeal.

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" She nimbly peeled and sliced the fruits, putting them into the blender as she mixed in peaches, strawberries, and mangos. Yum.

Aimee's excited expression returned, starting with her eyes growing wide, the smile slowly stretching farther, and the rosy cheeks and the giggle that escaped her warned your intuition that it had something to do with a boy.

"Kiyo-kun was assigned to be my art history partner!" She all the more exclaimed, bursting into a fit of ecstatic cheers and squeals.

You grinned lazily as your mother replaced the now empty glass of Starbucks with a tall glass of a fruit smoothie. Bending your straw, you sipped thoughtfully before stating, "Hm, are you talking about the boy I saw yesterday?"

Your sister had more than ranted on about the boy whenever you were awake and around. It was almost scary about how much you knew about him; with all the details your sister gave, it was almost as if he was _your_ classmate instead.

…Scratch that. It was insane how much your sister knew about him, the little creeper.

She puffed her cheeks out childishly, her cheeks burning brighter. "He's not a _boy_; he's a _**MAN**_. A hot man!"

"…Riiiiiiight," You drawled, seeming indifferent, as you mother made some strange noise in the back of her throat that sounded disapproving, probably because of Aimee's choice of words.

"Whatever happened to looking at brain instead of brawn? Or focusing on personality instead of appearance?" You questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Aimee wrinkled her nose at your teasing, and she protested, "Well, it's not like I _only_ like him for his appearance! Other than being good-looking, he's number one in our grade level – maybe even in our school! And he plays tennis! And he's so calm and cool, all the guys admire him, and of course, a lot of girls like him too…"

With that, she dropped her head, her forehead crashing against the table's surface rather harshly; you had to flinch at the loud thump. Her voice muffled, she dramatically sobbed, "I'll never be able to compete with all those girls! They're so much prettier!"

"Come now, you have your strong points too. Remember your sister? She just said that looks weren't everything, and while you're also cute, your grades are decent," Your mother's voice rang soothingly, comforting your sister.

"So, when's he coming?" You questioned, watching your sister carefully as she pulled out a compact mirror and attempted to fix her makeup.

"Oh? Well, if it was alright, he was hoping to start immediately today, after his tennis practice," Aimee stared hopefully at her mother, nearly pulling out the puppy-dog eyes, but your mother smiled slightly and nodded in permission.

"Alright, sure, but [Name] has to stay in the room."

You smiled a little at your mother's statement as Aimee's face immediately fell. Stretching as you got up, you rinsed your glass before making your way out of the kitchen.

"If that's the case, then let me go get dressed – wouldn't want to embarrass my little sister in front of her crush."

Your laugh echoed as you dodged her compact mirror, heading upstairs to dress appropriately for the [official] meeting.

* * *

You were sitting at the dining table with a leisure book in hand when the door rang. Aimee, who had jumped in excitement, smoothed down her skirt and fussed with her hair before she calmly walked to the door.

Actually, it was more like a stiff walk that looked extremely forced and awkward; in fact, it almost looked like she had a limp. Rolling your eyes at her attempts on looking cool, you hid a smile behind your book as the door opened and the exchange of light conversation could be heard.

Your mother chuckled slightly to herself, perhaps sharing the same thoughts as your own, as she continued to stir whatever was in the pot. She was most likely preparing something early as physical activity usually caused an increase in hunger/appetite.

Without further ado, you heard the sound of light footsteps, and you buried your nose into your book, sharing a small smile with your mother. As she continued to stir, Aimee's head poked in.

"Mom… He's here."

"Yes, yes, bring him in. I'm sure he's hungry," Your mother responded, setting the wooden spoon down before walking to get a plate.

"Me too Mom," You murmured, turning a page of the book as you did not spare Aimee a glance.

She entered in fully and stepped to the side, letting in a taller boy (but not by much) enter. He seemed nonchalant, had a tennis bag strapped over one shoulder and a bag hanging off the other.

"Mama, sis, this is Marui, Kiyo-kun," Aimee introduced as he bowed.

"Welcome Kiyo-kun," Your mother smiled as she fixed a plate of rice for the boy. "I hope you don't mind eating right now; I'm sure you're hungry."

"Ah yes, that'd be fine, thank you very much [Last Name]-san."

The two turned to you and you set your book down, standing up and running a hand through your hair. Giving him a small smile, you held out a hand before introducing yourself, "My name's [Name]. How are you Kiyo-kun?"

"Fine," You observed as he stiffly shook your hand, before adding, "I hope you don't mind, but I'll be staying in the same room as you two. Ask any questions if you want, okay?"

At the last question, you directed it to both young ones, before plopping back gracefully into your seat. A plate of food was immediately placed in front of you, along with Kiyo as he sat, though Aimee rejected hers.

Amused by her actions, you dug in, oblivious to Kiyo repeatedly glancing toward you.

It was about two hours later as you were finishing up on the book that the phone rang. Getting up to answer, you gave a glance to your sister to see her continue with the poster board they were making. Answering, you exited the room momentarily.

"Hey Yori, you need something?" You inquired to your friend.

"Nah, nothing much. Mom's making me clean my room, so I was wondering if you wanted some of my clothes that I don't wear. It should be able to fit you…"

"Oh yeah, sure, I'll swing by and pick it up. Have it ready, in let's say, twenty?" You glanced at your watch, "See you."

"Yeah, don't forget about me."

Plugging the phone back, you called upstairs to your mom. "Mom, I'm heading out! Do you need anything?"

"Groceries are on the fridge! Thanks and love you!" Your mother called back cheerily, and you shook your head.

Entering back into the kitchen, you grabbed your jacket, phone and purse. At your sister's questioning look, you stated, "I'm heading to Yori's and mom wants me to get some groceries."

Switching to look over at Kiyo, you added, "I'll be gone for a couple hours. If you're still here by then, I'll be more than happy to drive you home. Heard it's going to rain again."

At his nod, you flashed a smile to the two, before swinging your jacket over your shoulder and proceeding to grab your keys.

* * *

"I hope this doesn't become a habit…" Marui muttered to himself as he walked along the street, staring at the screen of his cell phone.

His mother had once again demanded to have him pick Kiyo up. Why? He had no clue; after all, his little brother was a first year in high school – heck, he didn't even have to look after him when he got into middle school!

So why now of all times?

This was another one of those things, he thought, that he would never understand about his mom. Anyway, on the screen of his cell phone would be the address of Kiyo's partner's house. After turning a corner and walking down the street, it appeared that he was rather close.

He glanced at his phone screen once more, checking to make sure the house number was right. As he shut his phone, he walked a couple of steps before jumping back as he saw a car entering the driveway. It parked swiftly yet smoothly, before a figure popped out from the driver's seat.

"Ah…"

It was that girl!

.:[Perfectly]:.:[Imperfect]:.

"Sorry!" You shut the door and bounded up to him. "I wasn't, like, trying to run you over or anything, but this is my house."

Well, this was kinda awkward.

"Ah! Did you need something from here?" You inquired, and he grinned, hand raising to rub the back of his head.

"Yeah; I'm here to pick up my little brother. Marui, Kiyo is here, right?" He questioned, feeling slight panic that perhaps he got the wrong address.

You beamed, "Yup! So you're his older brother." Blinking, you realized something. "Oh! Sorry, it's rude of me to not introduce myself. I'm [Surname], [First Name]."

"Marui, Bunta. It's a pleasure [Surname]-san," He replied kindly.

You smiled; he was really easy to get along with. "Hm, so lemme just grab a few bags from my car and I'll walk you up."

He grinned, "Want some help?"

You gratefully accepted, needing a hand as Yori had given you more clothes than you thought she would, and with the multiple bags of groceries, you would've had to take probably three trips, and that was too tiring.

Expectedly, yet unexpectedly, he easily handled three bags in one hand and two bags in the other while you just grabbed the bags of clothes Yori had given you, as well as your coat and purse.

You didn't want to seem like you were checking him out, so out of the glance you gave him, you saw that he was rather lean and fit, but he didn't seem to be too muscular, which is why you were surprised at how much he could carry.

"Thanks," You smiled, shutting the door with your hip and once the two of you started off, you locked the door.

"No prob," He replied, smiling back. "So I'm assuming you're in university too?"

"Yeah, my break started yesterday. You?"

"Same here. So what high school did you go to? I went to Rikkaidai."

You paused in astonishment, "No way! I went there too!"

He let out a short laugh at your enthusiasm, before replying, "Really? Then wouldn't you recognize me?" He didn't mean to brag, but their team was champion for a good four years out of those six middle and high school years.

"Well, I didn't want to point and be rude and make me look like a fan girl," You made a face, making him laugh again, before continuing, "Actually, I went to Rikkaidai for middle, and two years of high. My senior year was spent at…"

The two of you chatted some more, mostly about his middle/high school tennis career as you walked up the stairs and rummaged for your house key.

"Mom! I'm back!"

She popped her head out from the kitchen, "Thanks, honey! Oh, you brought a friend. Just put them on the counter; I'll put them away and start on dinner."

"'Kay."

"Thanks again Marui-kun," You offered a smile as he heaved all the grocery bags onto the countertop. He sent back a lopsided grin. "Gee, stop thanking me. It was nothing," He teased.

The two of you turned to your younger siblings. Grinning, you leaned over and ruffled your sister's hair, much to her chagrin. Whining, she hurriedly tried to fix her hair. "So, how far are you? Sorry I wasn't here to answer your questions, but you guys were fine before – need anything now?"

"We're lacking in the detail department, so we're going to research independently before meeting up again. Mom said Kiyo-kun can stay for dinner since it's starting to get late."

"Cool. So we'll just eat and go."

Meanwhile, the Marui brothers were having their own conversation.

"Sup kiddo," Bunta greeted nonchalantly as he plopped down in the chair next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Kiyo hissed, glaring slightly. He definitely didn't want to look like the un-cool, little brother in front of this _goddess_.

"Geez, sorry for bursting your bubble," He said, ironically popping a bubble with his gum just then (old habits die hard, huh?), "Mom wanted me to pick you up."

Before Kiyo could retort, you popped into the seat next to Bunta, stating, "So if it's alright with you two, you guys can stay for dinner and I'll drive you to your guys' house?"

The brothers agreed, Kiyo having already called his mother that he was staying for dinner. While Aimee and Kiyo had remained silent for the majority of the time, you and Bunta had more interesting conversations of his tennis experience and of your current university experiences.

"Thanks for the dinner [Surname]-san, it was delicious." Bunta complimented as the two brothers grabbed their coats.

"It was no problem," Your mother joyfully replied, pleased by the comment, "Come back anytime you two~"

You helped your mother clean up the table before grabbing an over-baggy hoodie and putting it on. The three of you left (leaving a complaining Aimee, who had wanted to go with, but your mother disapproved) the house, standing underneath the porch-rooftop.

"Right, so," You pulled your hoodie over your head, unlocking your car, "I'm just gonna dash on over." You jumped out and dashed to your car, shrieking slightly and laughing as you did so.

Despite the umbrella in Kiyo's hands, Bunta quickly followed example, and not wanting to be upstaged, the younger brother did the same. Bunta slipped into the passenger seat as Kiyo slid in the back. Turning up the heat, you gave a small grin. "So where do you guys live?"

* * *

**A/N: **Gah, I was totally not expecting this to be so long. Didn't mean to drag, but I was trying to leave out some unimportant parts but still make it flow kinda smoothly. And I wanted to add some details at the end, but I had to rush it since it was already so long. :T

Anywho.

Please R&R~~ Much appreciated!


End file.
